Tires for vehicles designed for rough terrains are typically mounted on metal wheel rims that are essentially a one piece construction. Even if a multi-piece construction they are not designed for a vehicle operator to change a flat tire experienced while out in rough terrain. There is a need, therefore, for a wheel rim design that allows an operator of a vehicle designed for rough terrains to readily and easily change a flat tire while out in the rough terrain.